bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea Me Now/Trivia
Trivia *The table read for this episode took on August 7, 2015. *Scenes from this episode were previewed at the Bob's Burgers Live show at The Wiltern in Los Angeles on April 30, 2016. *Due to the overtime of the second 2016 Presidential Debate, this episode was delayed on the Pacific coast and aired at 7:41PM PT and finished at 8:12PM PT. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Julia Kalantarova who worked as a background painter on the show. Kalantarova passed away on September 27, 2016 after a two-year battle with breast cancer, aged 45. A gofundme page was set up to help support Kalantarova's family financially, including donations from cast and crew on Bob's Burgers. Kalantarova was later honored during the 'In Memoriam' segment of the 2017 Annie Awards. *A total of 2.79 million households watched this episode, up 0.19 million on the Season 7 premiere, "Flu-ouise."http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/sunday-final-ratings-oct-9-2016/ Before being adjusted downward discounting markets where the NFL game overran the figure was 2.92 million.http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/tv-ratings-sunday-oct-9-2016/ *Teddy's ex-wife Denise previously appeared in a flashback in "Bed & Breakfast" where she had blonde hair instead of brown. *One of the burgers of the day in this episode is the You Spinach Me Right Round Spinach Burger in reference to the Dead or Alive song "You Spin Me Round." This episode was the last to air in Dead or Alive vocalist Pete Burns' lifetime. Burns passed away on Sunday October 23 in the United Kingdom before "Teen-a-Witch" premiered on the east coast at 7:30PM ET (00:30 local time on October 24 in the United Kingdom). *The number on the side of Sea Me Now reads N81684 RBY. *Louise suggests that Teddy takes them to "where Captain Phillips happened". She is referring to the 2013 biographical film which dramatized the hijacking of the MV Maersk Alabama cargo ship, which occurred in the Indian Ocean off the coast of Somalia. *Mr. Caffrey the owner of Caffrey Taffy Company is brought up again in this episode. He was seen as a corpse in "Human Flesh" and a little about his factory was revealed in "The Belchies." In this episode, it reveals that he owned a private island and had an object of affection whom he tried to impress, but to no avail, similar to how Teddy couldn't impress Denise. *The closed captioning for this episode misspells Mr. Caffrey's name as 'Caffery'. *Lipshitz, the Austrian count Gwendolyn left Caffrey for is similar in appearance to Larry Goodwin, Helen's late husband from "Housetrap." *Teddy uses a cast iron hexagonal dumbbell weight as an anchor for the Sea Me Now. *The cheese plate that Teddy offers the Belchers has the same food and is arranged the same way as the plate Upskirt Kurt offers Linda in "Seaplane!", except for the coloring of two of the cheeses. *In the flashback to Tina losing her toothbrush, Louise is using her Kuchi Kopi toothbrush previously seen in "The Kids Run Away." *When Gene mentions about the bridge being "super creaky", he references the Rick James song, "Super Freak." *On November 28, 2016, it had been announced that editors Mark Seymour, Chuck Smith, and Eric Davidson had been nominated for the Annie Award for Outstanding Achievement in Editorial in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production. They later lost to Disney Mickey Mouse for the episode "Sock Burglar."http://annieawards.org/nominees/#29 *The song Teddy sings over the end credits is "Beyond the Sea", most notably recorded by Bobby Darin. *This episode's main plot is similar to the King of The Hill episode 'Pretty, Pretty Dresses'. Goofs *The aforementioned cheese plate in every shot appears with the items in the same position as it is originally shown rather than changing depending on the angle. *Teddy and the Belchers become dry unrealstically quickly after beginning to walk up the hill. References Category:Trivia